Memories
by tfr34
Summary: Series of one shots of growing up in the Robbins/Sloan/Torres household.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please bear with me while I get to grips with it! I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Callie and Arizona had arrived home with their daughter for the very first time. The daughter that they had come so close to losing. It was fair to say that neither of them were going to sleep very well tonight.

Unsurprisingly it was Callie who refused to tear her eyes away from Sofia longer than for a bathroom break. Not wanting to wake her, she let her sleep in her crib that they had next to their bed.

"Calliope you need to get some sleep!" Arizona whispered, walking in quietly not wanting to wake her.

"Arizona we just got her home. She nearly died. There is no way I'm going to sleep and abandoning her."

"You're hardly abandoning her Calliope, you'll be two feet away. Don't forget that you almost died too, you need to rest," Arizona replied, half laughing at the extent of Callie's concern. "Me and Mark can watch her while you sleep."

"You two had ages with her already though. Seriously I am not leaving her side."

Realising there was no way she was going to win this; Arizona gave up, instead joining Callie in watching their daughter. "She is pretty addictive isn't she?"

"And then some. It doesn't feel real to have her home, I was so scared that it was never going to happen," Callie said, sighing in relief.

"I knew my girls were fighters all along. There was no way this one was gonna give up. And neither was her Mama."

Callie smiled at the affection from Arizona, "Her Mommy's pretty great too. She's so lucky." Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, she leant her head on Arizona's shoulder, both so perfectly content watching their daughter.

"There's no way she's moving away to college is there?" Arizona joked.

"Not a chance," Callie laughed.

Almost two peaceful hours of just watching Sofia, she began to stir.

"The first night feed of many. You're gonna be our own little real life pager huh?" Arizona joked whilst leaning in and picking Sofia up.

"Her cry is nicer than a pager going off, although I bet I won't be saying that 6 months down the line! I bet she's a hungy girl. You hungry?" Callie asked while stroking her head.

"I bet she is. Let's go get you some food baby girl. Let's leave Mama to rest. We'll go wake Daddy up shall we?"

Mark had decided to camp out on their couch tonight just in case. As much as he loved to play the tough guy, he secretly didn't want to be too far away from her either.

Alarmed at seeing Arizona walk through into the kitchen at this hour, he bolted up from the couch in a state of semi panic.

"What's up? Is she ok?" He asked, racing to Arizona and examining Sofia.

"She's fine Mark, she's just a little hungry aren't you?" Arizona said, gently rocking her in her arms. "We decided to let Mama rest."

"Sorry, this whole baby thing is brand new to me. Especially one so precious as her," Mark said taking Sofia from Arizona so she could prepare the bottle.

"You'll get used to it. I'm certainly no expert but I guess being a Ped's surgeon is more useful than plastics!"

"I'm so glad she's home. Thank you Robbins, thank you for saving my little girl. No, our little girl. And I'm sorry, sorry for everything that I said. You're a huge part of this family, after all you do make up a quarter of the Robbins-Sloan-Torres's."

"You were scared Mark I get it. It doesn't matter now that we're all home. It's about time we moved on and lived our new lives with this little one," Arizona smiled, passing the prepared bottle to Mark.

6 months ago Arizona would have put money on her still hating Mark. But now, after everything had happened, she was glad he was a part of her family. He had been so strong when she was unable to be, had supported her through the hard times and they had grown close. She also knew that he would be a great father to Sofia, but god help the first boy she brought home.

She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Here she was, home with her beautiful baby girl and fiancé who had both fought so hard to make it here. She would never grow tired of that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this next one shot. If you have any ideas for this let me know!

* * *

"Are we 100% sure this is a good idea?" Callie asked, the nerves in her voice obvious.

"Calliope she'll be fine. It's not as if we're leaving her with a stranger. He's her father, a double board certified surgeon as he so often likes to mention," Arizona joked. Although used to leaving her daughter to go to work, she'd never spent a night apart from her.

Tightening her arms around her baby, Callie smiled. "I know but I'm just so scared that something will go wrong if we leave her!"

"I get that, I do. But she's fine, she's healthy and strong aren't you baby girl." Arizona said playing with her daughters tiny fingers. "Mark'll call us if he needs anything, and you need to relax and enjoy the amazing evening we're gonna have together."

Arizona had persuaded Callie to let Mark babysit so they could spend an evening being a couple, something they hadn't done since before the crash. The crash that nearly cost them their lives. It hadn't been easy but eventually Callie realised that she would have to leave her daughter for more than an hour, especially if she wanted to go back to work.

Callie nuzzled into her daughter, "Your mommies are gonna miss you so much. But you gonna have fun with daddy?"

"She sure is, while her mommies spend an evening talking about her! I'm gonna go take a shower before Mark gets here." Arizona gave a kiss to both her girls before heading to their bathroom. Although she was used to leaving her daughter for work, it didn't get easier.

"So everything is in here Mark," Callie said passing Mark a huge bag for Sofia.

"You do realise I have all this stuff at mine already?" Mark replied laughing at Callie's protectiveness.

"I know, but just in case."

"Just in case the whole apartment goes up in flames and we have to run for our lives?" Mark joked, deliberately winding Callie up

"Not funny Mark," Callie responded, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Seriously, we'll be fine. Go, have fun. You both look great, go and enjoy the peace!"

"Call if you need anything Mark. Bye baby girl, we love you, see you tomorrow." Arizona said kissing her daughter goodbye.

With a slight tear forming in Callie's eyes, she hugged her daughter tighter than ever before. "I love you so so much and I'm gonna miss you so bad." Placing a kiss on Sofia's forehead, she began to pass her to Mark. "Just one more hug!"

"Seriously Torres go! Robbins grab your girl before she changes her mind!"

"Fine, fine we're going! Take care of her Mark or I will break you!" Callie threatened, half joking.

Half an hour later than planned, the two were on their way to their favourite restaurant. Although leaving Sofia was hard for them they were both pleased to spend some time together for the first time in months. It finally felt as though they could move on from everything that had happened and be a normal family.

As soon as they had arrived, Callie had called to check up on Mark and Sofia.

"Everything ok?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah she's sleeping. Time to try and relax!" Callie replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

Arizona reached out for Callie's hand. "I'm so proud of you Calliope. I mean it's hard for normal mom's to leave their child, but after everything that you went through it's even harder"

Feeling herself welling up, Callie attempted to form words but instead settled for a half smile for her fiancé.

"Hey hey hey don't cry!" Arizona said, feeling every bit of Callie's emotions.

"I'm just so happy that's all. So happy that we have our family, so happy that our daughter has such an amazing Mom"

Smiling at Callie's words, Arizona responded, "Her other mom's pretty great too."

"And Mark too," Callie remembered.

"Yeah she's lucky to have three parents that love her so much, I mean some of the kids I see don't even have one parent let alone three. And you know what? I think Mark's gonna be a pretty awesome dad."

"Me too, it's so obvious how much he loves her. She's definitely gonna turn into a daddy's girl!"

"Hopefully not too bad although he already spoils her so bad!" Arizona said, thinking of the extravagant nursery Mark had created in his apartment. "So now that we're managing our first night away from her, we need to make a schedule for Mark to have her."

"I know, it's gonna be difficult with work though. But I definitely want him to have an equal share."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "It's only fair."

"How about we try and talk about something else? Take my mind off how much I miss her so we can have a nice night," Callie laughed. "Like how hot I think you look when you dress up?"

After a nice evening together, even managing not to call Mark every five minutes, the two were in the hallway in their apartment block.

"Would it be so bad if we just went in and kissed her goodnight?" Callie asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, I've been dying to all night!"

Lightly knocking on the door to Mark's apartment, he answered.

"Look no flames! We survived," Mark laughed.

"Shut up Mark," Callie replied playfully. "We just wanted to give her a kiss goodnight."

"She's in her crib, careful though she only just went back to sleep."

Walking over to their daughter, both women could feel their hearts warm at the sight of her.

"Night night baby girl, we'll see you in the morning." Arizona whispered kissing her lightly on the head.

"You are so cute when you sleep. See you tomorrow baby. We love you." Callie said, also whispering and kissing her in the same place.

Heading to the door, the two women said goodnight to Mark and headed to their apartment.

Lying in bed, neither of them could believe how quiet it seemed without their daughter sleeping next to them.

Wrapping herself around Arizona, Callie talked softly. "It feels so weird, but I'm glad we did it. I had an amazing time so thank you for making me do this."

"Thank you for coming with me. You are awesome."

"I love you," Callie smiled. "How about we carry on enjoying our night alone?"

Turning over to face Callie and placing a kiss on her lips, Arizona responded "That sounds like an amazing idea." A perfect ending to a perfect evening she thought to herself, life couldn't get much better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Birthday**

Hope you enjoy this one. The little bit in _italics_ is a mini-flashback. Also don't know whether to make the whole story slightly A/U with no plane crash? Let me know what you think!

* * *

Wrapping Sofia's presents on the floor of their apartment after she was asleep, Callie and Arizona couldn't help but think of tomorrow as bittersweet. On one hand it was their little girl's first birthday which they couldn't wait to celebrate, but it also marked one year to the day where they nearly lost everything.

Trying to lighten the mood Arizona began to speak. "I hope she likes her gifts even though I'm sure she'll probably enjoy the paper more!"

"She'll be so excited to have everyone over; she just laps up the attention from everyone!" Callie smiled at the thought of how spoilt she was by their surgical family.

"And you're sure that you want all of this? It's not too much?" Arizona asked. "We can cancel if you want Calliope."

There was no denying that tomorrow would be hard for Callie, but also for Arizona and Mark too. Whilst they wanted to make Sofia's birthday as special as possible, there was a part of them all that just wanted to hide under the covers until tomorrow was over.

"No I think I'm ok. Let's just focus on Sofia tomorrow, it's her day."

"Calliope it's ok for tomorrow to be hard. God knows it will be for me." As she said this, Arizona's mind ran back to that day, how she had never felt so scared and alone.

"_This can't be happening," she thought to herself as Callie was rushed into the OR, "She can't die, she just can't". She felt as if this was a horrible nightmare, one that she would wake up from and be comforted by her girlfriend. As she stood there alone in the hallway it began to sink in, she wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare. Her tears began to drip slowly down her face as she processed her emotions. With ever tear that fell her hopes for their future, for their family, shattered a little bit more. _

"I know it will be. Every time I think of that day, every time I see my scar, I think of how scared you must have been and how horrible it was, but also how brave and strong you were. You're the reason why Sofia and I are here today." Callie took Arizona's hand, kissing her on the cheek. "And I was thinking, tomorrow is the day that Sofia and I lived, we survived it. I don't think it's a good idea to spend too long thinking about the what-if's. We were, we are, incredibly lucky to have such great people around to help us, we should celebrate that tomorrow."

This put a smile on Arizona's face, "That sounds like an awesome idea Calliope."

Sofia had been thoroughly spoilt at her party, receiving a mountain of new toys and clothes for her.

"Say 'thank you for my gift Aunt Teddy' Sofia," Arizona said trying to encourage her daughter. They knew that she would be a bit slower with her development due to her premature birth, but that didn't stop them from being anxious. Unsurprisingly, all Sofia managed was a gurgle.

"You're gonna look super cute in it Miss Sofia. And I can't believe you're already a year old! You've grown so big," Teddy said as she bounced her honorary niece up and down.

"Urgh don't Teddy. I refuse to acknowledge how quickly she's growing up!"

"She'll be off to college soon!" Teddy teased her friend knowing it was working.

"Are you winding up my wife again Altman?" Callie asked, walking over to them.

"Me? Never!" Teddy laughed.

"Well I just wanted to say, well to everyone really," Callie said, raising her voice so everyone was listening. "I just wanted to say to you all thank you. I know we're all here for Sofia's birthday but without all of you we wouldn't be here. I'm so glad to be part of the Seattle Grace Mercy West family and Sofia's so lucky to have her all her surgeon aunts and uncles. So thank you!"

Then everyone raised their glasses to Sofia, celebrating her getting through the hardest first year a baby could have.

"That was nice Calliope, and since when do you talk to groups of people without being sick?" Arizona joked.

"I have no idea! Are you proud?"

"More than you will ever know," Arizona said kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment," Mark said playfully, "but want me to go put Sofia down otherwise she's gonna be a grumpy birthday girl later on. Aren't you?" he said, taking her in his arms.

"Thanks Mark. Mommy and I'll see you later ok birthday girl?"

Walking into Sofia's bedroom, Mark realised that he couldn't wish to be anywhere else right at that moment. He had his beautiful girl in his arms and the family he always wanted in the room next door. Sure the setup wasn't the most conventional but it worked. Sofia had changed him but he would never trade this life for anything.

"Daddy loves you so much Sof," he said whilst placing her in her crib. "Honestly I thought we'd never make it to this day, but we did. You had me so scared, but that's just you, always keeping us on our toes! I love you so much. Happy first birthday Sof."

Eventually all the guests had left Arizona and Callie's apartment, most of them having to work in the night as they had the day off. It was just the four of them left but Sofia was well and truly spent after a day full of excitement so was out for the night.

"Fancy cleaning all this up Mark?" Callie asked him as all three of them were flopped on the couch.

"Definitely not, I'm all princessed out." The apartment had been completely doused in pink princess decorations which now had to be cleaned up, although Arizona was more than happy to keep them.

"I think she loved it even though she had no idea really what was going on. I had the most perfect day," Arizona smiled.

"Me too. And I think we should make a pact from now. We don't see this as the anniversary of the accident any more. This is Sofia's day and only Sofia's day."

Agreeing, Mark said "I can go with that."

"Me too," Arizona chirped in.

"Well that was easy. See this 3 way parenting isn't that hard!" Callie laughed. "Here's to the next year," she said, raising her glass to toast.

None of them could wait to see what this year had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Make my day**

Here's the latest chapter. This is my first story and I know I've still got so much to learn but I'm just enjoying writing regularly! There's a bit of a time gap from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reaching over to hit off the alarm before it woke her girls, Callie couldn't believe it was that time already. Time for her to get out of the warm cocoon she was in, happily wrapped up with her wife, and go out into the cold Seattle rain. As much as she loved her job, getting up at 4 a.m. sometimes made her question just how much she did. This morning was particularly bad as Arizona had a day off meaning that she could spend quality time with their daughter whilst Callie was stuck in work. In Callie's opinion this day couldn't get much worse.

Not wanting to wake Arizona or Sofia, Callie quickly and quietly got ready and left. She didn't even have coffee which for Callie Torres was quite something.

It was days like this where Callie wished they lived further away from the hospital. In the cold wet weather Seattle was oh so famous for, she didn't fancy the short walk to work. If they lived further away she'd have a reason to drive in. She couldn't really justify driving if she only lived across the street, so out into the rain it was.

As Callie reached the entrance to the hospital she was greeted rather perkily for this time in the morning.

"Morning !" April Kepner beamed.

"Urgh Kepner, it's half 4. Not even Arizona is this happy this early!"

"Well you have to make the most of the days! See you later," she replied and she was off, heading towards the resident's lounge.

Heading to the, in Callie's case, attending's lounge sounded like an excellent idea. They had coffee and lots of it, that was the only way she was getting through today!

Three hours since she'd been woken by the all too familiar sound of the alarm, Callie was preparing to go into her first surgery of the day, a simple setting of a broken leg. Checking her phone one last time she saw that she had a text from Arizona.

**Morning Mama, we're just getting up. Wish you were here. S&A xx **

Attached to the text was a photo of Sofia in her pyjamas. Callie smiled at the photo, wishing desperately to be at home with her girls. It was rare that the two of them had a day off together to spend with Sofia, but they both cherished the days they spent alone with her.

**I'm just about to go into the OR. Wish I was there too :( C xx **Callie replied.

With a fresh smile on her face she headed to scrub. The sooner she started, the sooner she'd be home with her family.

"Right then baby girl, how about we go and get you dressed for the day?" Arizona asked, picking her daughter up.

"No," Sofia replied.

"No huh? You can't stay in your pyjamas all day! You have such pretty clothes that you need to show everyone!" Arizona was trying to minimise the chance of a tantrum here. Sofia was very much like Callie in the sense that she hated mornings and would much rather relax until midday! "How about we get dressed then go say hi to Mama?" Arizona hoped that Sofia wouldn't be able to refuse this offer.

"Mama hos?" At nearly two, Sofia was doing remarkably well on her speech considering her eventful entrance to the world. To a total stranger she would sound incoherent but her 3 parents had trained themselves to realise what she meant by words such as 'hos'.

"That's right, Mama's in the hospital in work! You're such a clever girl!" Arizona said kissing her on the cheek as the entered her room. "Now, blue or pink today Miss Sofia?"

Arizona managed to get Sofia dressed and ready without any tears which she deemed a success. Excited to see Callie they quickly made their way across the street knowing she would be in between surgeries.

"Sofia can you knock on Mama's door?" Arizona asked while taking hold of her arm and guiding the motion. "Say hello Mama."

"Mama!" Sofia squealed at Callie's office door.

Opening her door, Callie was extremely pleased to see her wife and daughter there. Reaching down to pick Sofia up she was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Sofia! What a nice surprise this is!" With Sofia on her hip, she leant in to greet Arizona with a kiss. "And hey Mommy, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we thought seeing as we didn't see you this morning, we thought we'd come say hi."

"Well you've made my day 100 times better! Although as much as I really, _really_, want to stay and hang with you I've got a surgery."

"That's ok, we've got lots of princess things to do haven't we Sof?" Arizona said reaching over to take her daughter.

"No Mama!" Sofia protested, trying to cling on to Callie.

"Mama's gotta go to work Sof. I'll see you later though for lots and lots of snuggles ok?" Callie hated leaving them, even if it was only for a few hours. Sofia didn't wasn't at an age yet where she understood that whenever any of her parents left that they'd be back soon.

"Say bye bye Mama," Arizona said, making her little girl's arm wave. "See you later, go rock your surgery. I love you."

Waving goodbye, Callie said "I love you both too," and she set off in the direction of the OR.

After what seemed like days but was really only hours, Callie was on her way home. Heading out into the grim weather she grimaced slightly but this was better than this morning. This time walking in the rain meant she was going home to her family and that was so worth it.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by Sofia squealing in delight.

"Mama!"

"Hi baby! I missed you so much!" Callie said as she scooped her up into her arms. "And I missed you too Mommy. Did you guys have a nice day?"

"We had loads of fun. We played, Sofia had a nap, and then she helped me make dinner!" Arizona smiled.

Knowing her daughter wouldn't really have contributed much to the cooking, Callie smiled at just how strong Arizona and Sofia's bond was and how much they loved spending time together.

"Sounds amazing, wish I could've been there. Right I'm gonna go clean up then before dinner. Then you and I can play after Mommy's delicious food then!" Callie said, smiling at her daughter.

After only an hour at home, the hospital seemed a distant memory. After a nice dinner with her wife and daughter, they played until Sofia was tired out.

"You ready for bed baby girl? You're looking very sleepy," Arizona asked, stroking her hair.

"I think you might be. You've had a long day with Mommy!" Callie added.

"Dada!" Sofia shouted.

Looking round, Callie and Arizona realised that their chances of getting Sofia to bed were gone. She'd be far too excited to see Mark to go to sleep.

"Hey Sof!" Mark said, picking her up for a hug. "Just thought I'd come by after work and see my girl."

"Well this little girl was just about to fall fast asleep. She's not so tired anymore!" Callie laughed.

"You're going to sleep huh? That's ok, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Dada sweep," Sofia said. Knowing their daughter's pronunciation they took that as 'sleep'.

"I guess you could sleep at mine. Would that be ok Mommies?" Mark asked. Due to their random work shifts they didn't really have a set system. She would stay at Marks if Callie and Arizona were working but as he lived so close she would ask to go there some nights anyway.

"I guess so, even though I missed you so much today! You're such a Daddy's princess aren't you?" Callie said. She loved how Mark and Sofia adored each other. When she offered him an out before she was born, Callie expected Mark to take it. She was so glad he hadn't.

"Well come on then Sof, let's go before you fall asleep! Say night Mommies."

"Night night baby girl. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you lots," Arizona said, kissing her daughter good night.

"Night Sofia. Love you." Callie said, also giving her a kiss.

After Mark and Sofia left, the two just flopped onto the couch.

"I never want to move from this position," Callie said as relaxation spread throughout her body. "No better way to end a day in work than snuggles on the couch with my hot wife. Although I kinda wanted to put Sofia to bed."

"I know babe. But I can think of a way to use this kid-free time." Arizona whispered to Callie.

"That sounds good. This co-parenting definitely has its advantages," Callie said, instantly feeling much more awake.

Now this was the perfect ending to a day.


End file.
